I Like You, I Love You
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Dada yang berdegup kencang, lidah yang kelu, kata-kata yang gagal keluar dengan baik, tak ada yang benar saat aku harus berdiri di dekatmu, orang yang aku sukai dengan sepenuh hati. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu. Oneshot. WonKyu. DLDR. FF Special Valentine :3


Title : I Like You, I Love You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Fluff

Rate : T

Length : Oneshot

Warning : Shounen-ai, Tidak melewati proses proof reading :p

Disclaimer : I only own the story-line. Do not copy and paste.

.

.

HAPPY READING~~

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Kyuhyun, namja berkulit putih pucat dengan mata bulat sewarna langit malam, saat itu sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku di taman kampusnya, memegangi sebuah novel seakan sedang membacanya dengan serius, tapi jika kau mau memperhatikannya dengan lebih baik, namja manis sama sekali tidak membaca novelnya, hanya menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dan membuatnya lebih leluasa memandangi seseorang di kejauhan sana.

Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat dari tempat duduknya saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja 'menampar' bahunya.

"Lagi-lagi hanya memandanginya diam-diam," ujar Donghae, namja berwajah polos dengan sinar mata yang jernih, orang yang 'menampar' bahu Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Omo! Kau membuatku kaget!" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae dan kekasihnya Eunhyuk yang kini ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini? Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau menyukainya? Apa perlu aku yang bilang padanya?" ujar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Andwae! Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan menenggelamkanmu di sungai Han!"

Donghae menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak mencubiti pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Makanya cepat bilang sendiri, kau benar-benar membuatku gemas."

Kyuhyun yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh sahabatnya—yang sebenarnya memang lebih tua darinya—, menampar tangan Donghae hingga terlepas dari wajahnya, membuat bibir namja berwajah polos itu mengerucut dengan imutnya.

"Hya, sekedar mengingatkan, besok kan hari Valentine. Buatlah sesuatu untuknya, jangan lupa bilang padanya kalau selama ini kau terus memperhatikannya diam-diam karena kau jatuh cinta padanya sejak aku mengenalkannya padamu enam bulan lalu," ujar Eunhyuk penuh semangat. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya memelototi Eunhyuk.

"Paboya! Mana mungkin aku bilang seperti itu?!"

"Pokoknya, kami mau dengar berita baik besok. Arachi?" ujar Donghae, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya berniat membuat penolakan dan bantahan. Setelah mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, sepasang kekasih itu pun pergi, bermaksud membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan hobinya—memata-matai kegiatan namja yang disukainya dari jauh.

"Dasar ikan kembung, monyet rabies, bicara itu mudah, tapi melakukannya jelas sulit!"

[]

Di depan ruang kelas, wanita tua berkaca mata tebal sibuk menerangkan pelajaran dengan semangat, tak sadar kalau lebih dari setengah isi kelas mulai mengantuk mendengarkan ocehannya yang tidak ada habisnya. Beberapa kali wanita tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis ke arah para mahasiswa yang berpura-pura memasang wajah serius seakan-akan mereka benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dibahas olehnya. Wajahnya mulai menampakan kekesalan saat melihat Kyuhyun, yang duduk di pojok ruangan, alih-alih memperhatikan penjelasannya malah sibuk menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun dengan rasa kaget segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, dimana dosennya yang cerewet kini berdiri sambil memelototinya.

"N-ne."

"Kalau kau tidak berniat mengikuti kuliahku, kau bisa keluar sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun meminta maaf, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, sibuk memikirkan pangerannya dan hari Valentine besok. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, maka Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menyalahkan pasangan ikan-monyet yang membuatnya sibuk memikirkan apakah dia akan atau tidak akan menyatakan perasaannya besok.

[]

"Hya, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya?" ujar Donghae yang dengan segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun begitu sampai di kelas sahabatnya. Eunhyuk? Tentu saja dia ada bersama Donghae. Namja dengan _gummy smile_ yang manis itu menarik bangku dan ikut duduk sedikit di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Err...ani," ujar Kyuhyun, yang terlihat ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Lalu ini apa?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja mengacungkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna _pink_ transparan dengan pita putih di atasnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil alih kotak itu dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hya! Kenapa membuka tas orang sembarangan?! Dasar monyet rabies!" omel Kyuhyun. Ya, dia ingat sekali sudah menyimpan kotak itu baik-baik di dalam tasnya. Kalau sampai kotak itu ada di tangan Eunhyuk, artinya namja yang saat ini sedang menyeringai menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya itu sudah mengambil kotak itu dari dalam tasnya dengan lancangnya.

"Omo. Apa kau membuat coklat itu sendiri untuknya? Aigoo~ Uri Kyunie manis sekali, ne?" ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, pipinya merona.

"Aish. Sukureop! Lagipula siapa bilang aku akan memberikan ini padanya?" balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Memangnya untuk siapa lagi coklat itu kalau bukan untuk pangeran kudamu yang tampan itu huh?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek, juga jari telunjuk yang sibuk menusuk-nusuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"I-itu...aku tidak yakin dia akan menerima coklat ini. Ck. Apa coklatnya ku makan sendiri saja ya?"

"ANDWAE!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak bersamaan.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah susah-susah dibuat tentu saja kau harus memberikannya pada orang yang spesial!" ujar Donghae.

"Eum. Kalau cuma untuk kau makan sendiri kau kan bisa membelinya di supermarket." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Pokoknya, coklat itu harus sampai di tangan Siwon! Atau..." Donghae memotong ucapannya dan melirik Eunhyuk, keduanya menyeringai.

"Kau mau kami yang mengantarkannya?" ujar keduanya bersamaan. Kyuhyun melotot, buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani! Biar aku sendiri saja!"

"Kalau begitu...HWAITING!" Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengucapkannya bersamaan. Keduanya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun bergantian sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Aish. Mereka berdua benar-benar berisik," ujar Kyuhyun pelan seraya merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah kedua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur saat itu kelasnya sepi, jadi dia tak perlu bersembunyi dari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

[]

Kyuhyun menggigiti kukunya, berjalan mondar-mandir persis setrika, sebelah tangannya memegangi kotak coklat miliknya dengan gugup. Sesekali mata bulatnya melirik ke arah sebuah ruangan dimana pangerannya terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya yang tidak kalah tampan darinya. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian memasukan kotak coklatnya ke dalam tas dan menghampiri pangerannya dengan langkah tegap.

"C-chogiyo..."

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, lima orang namja yang sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah meja menoleh ke arahnya dengan serempak. Ke lima namja itu, Siwon, Heechul, Hankyung, Henry, dan Zhoumi, salah satu di antara mereka adalah pangeran kuda Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil membuatnya insomnia beberapa bulan belakangan ini karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan sang pangeran.

"Eoh? Kyuhyun-ah, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Siwon dengan mata yang membulat, hanya sebuah kebiasaan bagi namja tampan yang nyaris sempurna itu.

"Baru saja. Err...Hyung...ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap Siwon ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Itu...bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat lain?"

Siwon dan yang lain memandang Kyuhyun bingung, sedikit curiga. Tapi Siwon tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun. "Arasseo."

Akhirnya keduanya pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh lebih sepi, di bagian ujung dan tertutup dari taman kampus mereka yang memang luas. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Siwon.

"I-itu..." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, tangannya yang sedikit gemetar mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sekotak coklat.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Siwon bingung saat Kyuhyun menunduk dalam seraya menyodorkan sekotak coklat ke arahnya.

"C-coklat...untukmu."

"Coklat? Di hari Valentine? Kyuhyun-ah...apa kau..." Siwon tak meneruskan ucapannya, tapi dia yakin Kyuhyun sangat mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"A-aku...aku..." Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti bom yang siap meledak. Rasanya dia ingin berlari detik ini juga dan menghilang dari bumi. Tapi tidak, dia harus mengatakan apa yang sudah dia pendam selama ini, sekarang juga. Sudah sejauh ini, mana mungkin dia akan mundur begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan wajahnya terangkat, mata bulatnya berusaha memandang langsung ke dalam mata Siwon yang kebingungan. Namja manis itu mulai menghitung dalam hati.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

"Siwonie Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo!"

.

.

.

.

Siwon terdiam, matanya membulat menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah dan kini sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. Untuk beberapa saat waktu berjalan lambat bagi keduanya, begitu lambat sampai rasanya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ah, sayang sekali."

Deg

Kyuhyun mulai merasa tak enak mendengar kalimat pertama yang Siwon ucapkan setelah mendengar pernyataan cintanya. Kedua tangannya saling meremas mencoba untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang menyiksanya saat ini.

"Padahal tadinya aku berniat menyatakannya lebih dulu padamu."

_Blink_

"Ne?" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, otaknya berusaha mencerna kalimat Siwon barusan baik-baik. Kemudian senyum yang muncul di wajah tampan Siwon membuat hatinya—entah mengapa—merasa lega. Dan kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari bibir namja berlesung pipi itu membuatnya merasa seperti tertiup angin dan terbang sampai ke langit ke tujuh.

"Nado saranghae."

**EPILOG**

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang, kali ini Siwon duduk bersamanya. Senyum lebar masih tersemat di wajah keduanya.

"Aish. Kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi, padahal aku sudah memikirkan banyak cara untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu dengan cara yang romantis, tapi kau malah mencuri start," ujar Siwon dengan wajah—yang dibuat—sekesal mungkin.

Kyuhyun yang entah polos atau bodoh mengira Siwon benar-benar merasa kesal dan mulai merasa bersalah. "Eh? I-itu kan...habisnya...mana ku tahu kalau Hyung juga menyukaiku. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir Hyung akan menyatakan cinta padaku, kalau bukan karena pasangan ikan-monyet yang terus mendesakku, mungkin aku juga tidak akan punya nyali melakukan ini," ujar Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar tetap menyempatkan diri mengejek dua sahabatnya.

"Memangnya tidak kelihatan, ya? Kalau aku suka padamu..." tanya Siwon dengan wajah tak percaya. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Aneh sekali. Justru aku merasa kau yang tidak punya perasaan lebih terhadapku. Habis, setiap aku mencoba mendekatimu, sekedar berbicara denganmu, kau tidak pernah mau menatap wajahku," ujar Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu karena aku terlalu gugup. Aish. Aku pasti tampak sangat bodoh selama ini," gerutu Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa sadar menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon tersenyum, tapi Kyuhyun tak melihatnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menurunkannya agar tak menutupi wajahnya lagi.

"Aniya. Itu manis sekali," ujar Siwon masih dengan senyuman hangat. Andai saja bisa, Kyuhyun yakin wajahnya pasti sudah bertambah merah jauh dari sekarang.

"Kau mau coklat ini?" Siwon menyodorkan sebutir coklat berbentuk bola yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Tapi itu kan ku buat khusus untuk Hyung."

"Gwaenchana. Kita makan sama-sama." Siwon mulai membuka kertas aluminium foil yang membungkus coklat itu.

"Buka mulutmu," ujar Siwon dengan nada memerintah. Kyuhyun menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Detik berikutnya matanya membulat sempurna.

Siwon memasukan coklat itu ke mulutnya, bukan dengan tangan, tapi dengan mulutnya sendiri.

'Omo! Ciuman pertamaku!'

_Musim dingin kali ini, di hari Valentine yang beku, biar pun dingin, tapi hatiku terasa hangat karena cinta bersemi di sini._

**THE END**

FF special Valentine Day :3

Hope you like it guys~~

Terpanggil(?) buat bikin ff ini waktu keingetan sama lagunya **Kagamine Rin** (vocaloid) yang judulnya **'I Like You, I Love You'**

Lagu lama, lagunya tuh cute bgt, liriknya simpel tapi maniiiiiissss bgt, menggambarkan perasaan seseorang yang gugup saat berada di samping orang yang disukainya /

Ayo, yg ga punya kerjaan atau mungkin penasaran dengan lagunya, buka aja di youtube XD

Link: www titik youtube titik com slash watch?v=ebAKoRcYFTA


End file.
